


The Journey to Ornim Krazak

by Dunkthebard



Series: Nahlnehviir -  "Living and Never Dying" [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bards, Bisexual Male Character, Epic Poetry, Gen, Lost Love, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunkthebard/pseuds/Dunkthebard
Summary: This third chapter is the first interlude of the ancient epic poem,The Ballad of Wayland, into the story. The Ballad is set sometime in the 8th or 9th century of the first era, although scholars often debate it’s time frame and legitimacy as a historical document. It is a backstory toNahlnehviirand explores some original ideas about Orsimer culture. It also introduces a new city and province into Tamriel: Wayland.Wayland is a mountainous passage along the borders of Hammerfell, High Rock, and Skyrim. When Hammerfell left the empire, Wayland was allowed to stay and became an important trade and military route between Cyrodill and High Rock. Traditionally Wayland has included several incarnations of the Orsimer home city, Orsinium. It is also known as the center for the Orcish bardic tradition, which blends home grown styles with outside influences of Nordic, Yokudan, and Breton styles.
Series: Nahlnehviir -  "Living and Never Dying" [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569034
Kudos: 1





	The Journey to Ornim Krazak

Druga gro-Mauldyr, forgotten son of Malacath,  
Said the words onto the mountain  Ornim Krazak ,  
The summit of all the dreams of the Orcish people.  
The Orc spoke to the mighty God of time  
And the many disparate Gods of the outer realms.  
He wailed until his knees failed!  
And cried for the Ends of the World to be overwhelmed.

“Please time, make me into a new, better man!  
Make me into a living being, into a true son,  
Into the perfect warrior with an outstretched hand.  
Make me able to destroy the evil of my country.  
Make me able to save the people I love.  
I just need to know that I am real,  
And if I am here, below, or far above.”

But the wind answered with a cold embrace  
And chilled the Orc to his bones.  
He had more questions and fears about lives erase.  
But now the silent world only gave him back,  
The cacophony of nothing.

Volendrung was lost, the hammer that made the world.  
It’s wielder, the beautiful Ingumuard, King of Volenfell,  
Could not stand against the coming storm as time unfurled.  
He breathed one last gasp as time came to its death knell,  
And whispered Druga’s holy name and courage gained.  
The Dwemer were gone, only the hammer remained.

Druga wept for 50 days and 50 nights,  
For the man who made the days whole.  
Druga wept for the the last dimming of the lights,  
Oh how he trembled to be with him, to console.  
To hold tight and be lovers once again.

Druga finally stood after the longest pain.  
Determined to at least find the hammer of his lover.  
He would walk all the shadows and valleys of the river Maynne,  
And release unto the world the power of his mother.  
The only way he would find the killers,  
Was by fighting and rending time to the rain.

As he descended down to the plain from the sacred mount,  
Malacath appeared before him as a hawk riding the wind.  
The prince asked his son why he cried, to recount,  
Of the horrors and loss that end the world and rescind,  
The mind of everything it once knew.

Druga spoke to his father with darkness in his heart.  
“You know nothing of my death and dread, God of oaths.”  
Malacath was unmoved and the hawk whispered in part,  
“I have lost more for far longer, child. Pain does not kill,  
It grows.”

Druga drew his axe and swung it at the hawk,  
But the prince moved swiftly and dipped his head.  
“You are a fool, father!” Druga anguished, as the hawk escaped to another realm,  
_**“I will show you that I am already dead!”**_


End file.
